Teikō Junior High
|region = Tokyo |captain = Shūzō Nijimura (former) Seijūrō Akashi (former) |vice-captain = Seijūrō Akashi (former) Shintarō Midorima (former) |coach = Sanada Kōzō Shirogane (former) |jersey color = |record = Nationals Winners (3 times consecutive) }} Teikō Junior High (帝光中学校 Teikō Chūgakkō) is a school in Tokyo. Their basketball club is exceptionally strong and has over 100 members. They have a lot of successive championships titles on their name.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 1 The school had a strong winning-philosophy and they taught their players that winning is everything and that losing is not accepted. They also put a quota of 20 points per player on every match, if this is not reached, punishment training will follow. Teikō Junior High School is mostly known for the strongest team that ever played there: the Generation of Miracles. Structure Being an elite school with a high leveled basketball club, many students apply for a position in this reputed team. Such, the club has three separate strings, labelled the first, second and third string. The first string is the main team of the club, the strongest and most important one. The club's captain is always a player from the first string. The second string can be considered reserves for the first string, even though they play their own matches too. The third string is somewhat a dumpster where the players end up in after being rejected from both the first and the second string. It is unknown if the third string even play in their own matches, it seems that it is only created to keep low quality members in the club. It is encouraged for them to improve and advance to the second string, but this is unlikely to happen. Each string has their own coach, but the entire team is overseen by the head coach, this being Kōzō Shirogane. Matches 1st string These matches are unlocated in terms of championship or league. *[[Teikō Junior High vs Nambara Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Nambara Junior High]] (81 – 50) *[[Haranishi Junior High vs Teikō Junior High|Haranishi Junior High vs Teikō Junior High]] (55 – 71) *[[Teikō Junior High vs Kadooka Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Kadooka Junior High]] (Unknown (at least 91 - 32) *[[Teikō Junior High vs Yōmi Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Yōmi Junior High]] (173 – 51) *[[Yoneya Junior High vs Teikō Junior High|Yoneya Junior High vs Teikō Junior High]] (31 – 203) *[[Teikō Junior High vs Shōei Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Shōei Junior High]] (148 – 51) Nationals (2 years ago) Group stage *[[Teikō Junior High vs Kōen Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Kōen Junior High]] (78 – 59) *[[Kazami Junior High vs Teikō Junior High|Kazami Junior High vs Teikō Junior High]] (59 – 78) Playoffs *'Eighth-finals': [[Teikō Junior High vs Kamizaki Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Kamizaki Junior High]] (169 – 81) *'Quarter-finals': [[Teikō Junior High vs Yano Kōgyō Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Yano Kōgyō Junior High]] (97 – 39) *'Finals': [[Teikō Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High (2 years ago)|'Teikō Junior High' vs Kamata West Junior High]] (81 – 51) Nationals (1 year ago) Prelimenaries *[[Teikō Junior High vs Dōjimazaki Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Dōjimazaki Junior High]] (109 - 5) Group stage *[[Teikō Junior High vs Hiramine Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Hiramine Junior High]] (198 – 8) Playoffs *'Semi-finals': [[Teikō Junior High vs Kamata West Junior High (1 year ago)|'Teikō Junior High' vs Kamata West Junior High]] (at least 89 – 45) *'Finals': [[Teikō Junior High vs Meikō Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Meikō Junior High]] (111 – 11) 2nd string These matches are unlocated in terms of championship or league. *[[Teikō Junior High vs Komagi Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Komagi Junior High]] (83 – 81) Team Former Ejected Stats Trivia *Another known (Non-basketball player) Teikō Junior High School students are Tanaka, and two girls friends of Momoi that she nicknamed "Micchan" and "Acchan". Their real names are unknown. *Kanji 帝 (Tei) means emperor while 光 (Kō) means ray/light. *Their motto is "Ever-Victorious" (百戦百勝 Hyakusenhyakushō). *Akashi and Nijimura both wore the number 4 jersey, as it is reserved for the team's captain. When Nijimura was still active as captain, Akashi wore the number 9. Likewise, the other members too wore different jersey numbers initially with Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Haizaki and Kuroko wearing numbers 10, 11, 12, 13 and 16 respectively. After Akashi became captain, Nijimura began to use number 9. *The school was founded during the rainy season, as stated in the light novel. *During their second year in Teikō Junior High, Daiki Aomine and Shintarō Midorima were classmates, as well as Ryōta Kise and Atsushi Murasakibara. Who is your favorite Teikō member? Tetsuya Kuroko Seijūrō Akashi Atsushi Murasakibara Daiki Aomine Shintarō Midorima Ryōta Kise Shūzō Nijimura Shōgo Haizaki References Navigation ja:帝光中学校 Category:Teams Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Junior High